Bisses, Mr Minister
by Rocku
Summary: When I first began my term as minister, I knew I was in for a wild ride. But never did I think something like this would happen..... DukeXSkunk fic. All your favorite characters make appearances! Chapter 3 up! RR guys!
1. Gatorade

  
  
  
  
  
Author's Notes: I've had this idea in my mind for months and months and months. Reading something posted by Dark Ash(Kenichi's gal), talking about how she is a fan of yaoi, I'm sure we have many people here who are fans of Metropolis yaoi as well. I'm sure the first Metro yaoi up in this section is A Gay Metropolis which will continue to be a classic and one of my favorites. Also, the first of it's kind. ^ ^ There have been only a few other yaoi fics posted here. Anyway, having said this has been on my mind for a long time now, I thought it was about time I posted it to see what you guys thought. So please, if you have any questions, comments, or anything, just drop me a review. An author can never get enough of those. ^_^  
  
  
Disclaimer: *Filing nails*  
  
  
**Warnings:** There be some bad language ahead, children. Cover your poor, sensitive ears...T_T()  
  
  
  
Told through the eyes of: Skunk Kusai, Minister of the State of Metropolis.  
  
Pairings: None yet.  
  
Rating: R  
  
Title: Introduction:   
  
OOC: Maybe, depending on how you look at it.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Bisses, Mr. Minister  
  
  
  
****  
  
**_It's my birthday next week and what I want please  
Is to turn on the heat so the fish won't freeze  
The fish in the tank froze and died last week  
I wanna be a dog or I wanna be a leaf  
  
- Paula Cole_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Today, the sky was the color of neon blue Gatorade.  
  
  
I'm not saying that's a bad thing, I've been told my eyes are that color at times. People tell me they're an unnatural blue, like I'm supposed to be worried that my eyes aren't normal enough or that something's wrong with me. Anyway, if their mother was from Ireland and their father from Australia......or was it France? Maybe he was a mix of both...? Great, now I'm a half Irish half don'tknowwhatthehellIam.......Whatever, the point is, they'd be fucked up too.  
  
  
Pardon my language, but it's the truth. You'd think that my parents would know that by having a child it would result in overactive bladders, excessive bullying at school, bad luck in their house, and the occasional furry animal finding its way into their laundry room. But God help them, they had one anyway. I don't think the result was a very satisfying one. I mean, it's me we're talking about here. Now I'm a half Irish, a quarter French, a quarter Australian, a quarter English, a quarter don'tknowwhatthehellIam with eyes the color of Gatorade and skin so pale I glow a freakish, green, florescent color whenever I get in a pool. But, despite my numerous imperfections, they loved me anyway.  
  
  
Or at least I think they did.....sometimes I'd get the feeling they were laughing at me behind my back. Like the time I tried out for the football team in high school, or when I wanted to join little league baseball when I was only six. How was I supposed to know that they THREW the ball at you? Don't answer that, it's rhetorical. I mean, what kind of jackass throws a ball right at your face?! Again, rhetorical. I bet it was a proud point for my mother and father to say That's our boy! as they pointed to the skinny and pale little youth as he screamed like a sissy girl and ran away from a baseball.  
  
  
I told Lamp that story one time, but he just laughed at me. He's such a kissass anyway, always hanging around the president, complimenting him on shit that nobody cares about, doing his errands and his taxes and his paper work. But, I guess you could call him my friend, only because is too shallow a word and is far too strong. So yes, Lamp is my friend. Even though there are times I just wish he'd drop dead.  
  
  
I still remember the day we first met. Would you believe it was in college? We had one class together, and that was it. We were teamed up in a lab and only talked for one week, then went our separate ways. About fifteen years later, we both applied to Minister of State. We talked for awhile, a few months maybe, neither one of us knowing if we'd get into the race or not.  
  
  
  
.~.  
  
  
Skunk? Skunk Kusai?  
  
  
I turned around, not quite expecting who I was going to see. I had a vague idea, though. But, with these kind of debates, you never knew who you would run into.  
  
He smiled, I never thought I'd see you again. I heard you traveled in Europe for awhile?  
  
God, did I feel stupid. This man, obviously someone who knew me very well, wants to know everything I've been up to since...college was it? I recognized the dent in the back of his head. It almost looked as if you could stick a candle in it. But, how silly. I just kept staring at him.  
  
....Lamp......Lamp, is it?  
  
His smile broadened and he nodded his head quickly, enthusiastically, as if he was trying to prevent me from leaving by being interested in every little thing I said. Guess if I left he'd have no one to talk to.  
  
I sighed in relief, happy that I didn't fuck up his name. I lifted my gaze to him once more, Jesus it's been long. I'm surprised you even recognize me....we did that lab report together, yes? Second year, first semester...?  
  
His eyes brightened, as if he was recalling something, and he let out a short, hard laugh.  
  
Yes, that's right. We only worked together because everyone else was taken. We didn't even know what the hell we were doing.  
  
I couldn't help but smile myself, Yeah, we worked so hard on that paper and we still managed to fuck it up.  
  
Our laughter ceased after awhile, and he looked back at me from our spot in the line of people.  
  
I see your foul mouth is just as bad as it was fifteen years ago. His eyes were alive with sarcasm and humor as he grinned widely. I lifted an eyebrow but smiled none the less. I was embarrassed by the fact that the only thing I remember about him was his name.  
  
His eyes drifted to the ground once more as he spoke, his voice obviously looking for a change in topic. what brings you here? I heard you were a graduate in law?  
  
I snapped my fingers. That was it! I turned and grinned at him, As were you. I said with a chirp in my voice, happy that I remembered something else about him. He smiled and nodded, looking down at the floor again and shifting his weight back and forth from foot to foot.  
  
It wasn't what you would call an awkward silence, it's just that we had nothing left to talk about. His eyes would be in my range of view, and we would just look at each other and laugh knowing that after fifteen years, not a damn thing has happened that's worth talking about.  
  
After awhile, he looked up, a somewhat urgent tone to his voice.  
  
he began, would you like to get a beer or something?  
  
I shrugged. Sure, why not.  
  
He nodded. I could tell a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders. Again, for the second time in our life, we went our separate ways, except this time we'd be drinking beer in a few hours. I filled out all my necessary paper work, praying to God I spelt everything right, and met him a few hours later outside the office. The impatient bastard all ready had his coat on. I frowned and walked over to the coat rack to get my jacket, hat and scarf, my eyes never meeting his. He had his whole weight shifted and was leaning against the wall, like I had kept him waiting forever. It made me angry, for some reason.  
  
You ready? He asked, standing up right once more.  
  
I said, buttoning up my jacket. Just gotta stop at the bank and pick up some money.  
  
He waved his hand back and forth, as if dismissing the idea. Nah, it's on me.  
  
Bull shit. I was busy wrapping my scarf around my neck. The days have been getting so cold in Metropolis. I said, straightening my hat, it would seem too much like a date.  
  
I'm sure he meant to laugh good naturedly, but to me it sounded like a crude gibe. I never liked getting laughed at.  
  
Is that what this is...? He sputtered between chokes of laughter, a date? His eyes were crinkled by the huge grin that plastered his face.  
  
I said, fixing my coat so it looked decent, that's for you to decide. I took long strides right passed him and straight out the door, leaving him there to compensate the words that just came out of my mouth. I smiled gently to myself outside in the winter air as I heard his trotting footsteps moving quickly trying to keep up with mine. When he finally caught up, he looked up at me, hesitant.  
  
So, ummm...any idea where you want to go? He asked, still moving at an unsteady rate trying to keep up with me.  
  
How bout' my place. I love teasing people.  
  
He said, not quite sure if what he heard me say was accurate, or afraid that maybe it was.  
  
I said, how about the Three Bits Cafe I lifted my head up, only to keep my hat from falling in my face. Have you heard of it?  
  
He smiled, nodding his head as he looked towards the ground once more. Yes, it's been up for a while, recently just escaped terminal damage... He looked up towards the sky and took in a large breath of air, just for the appetizing feeling of coldness invading your lungs. His gaze shifted towards me I guess they were gonna tear it down, to make room for a hair dressers. When I didn't respond right away, his eyes traveled to the ground and his head lowered once more.  
  
There was something about him I didn't like. And it wasn't some natural dislike almost in the way someone does something stupid or idiotic towards you and you hate them for awhile because of it. No. This was something different. And it's hard to explain in words exactly, but you catch my drift. He must have felt my gaze on him for a while because he took in a large breath of air through his mouth, and exhaled in a nervous manner. Also, quickening his pace all the while. I took this time, these few minutes that we had together (for the rest of the world seemed to have disappeared), to study him, just scrutinizing. What exactly, I'm not sure, but who knows when will be the next time we're walking down the streets of Metropolis heading off to get a beer. Maybe there won't even be a next time. I'm just glad that he gave up on the idea about buying me a drink. At least I hope he did...  
  
His skin is darker than mine. Of course, ANYONE'S skin is darker than mine. I remember my sister telling me one year for Halloween that I could go as a ghost. You wouldn't even need to put a sheet over you,' she had said, you could just walk around naked.' Yeah, that'll scare the kids all right. I might even blind a poor, helpless old woman. But, he had nice colored skin. I know it's weird to hear that coming out of my mouth, but, whatever. I was never going to tell him. He was tan, but not too tan as to look cheap. Now, his Cologne on the the other hand, was a different story. It seemed everything else about him was tacky. The color of his suite, his tie. Yellow with red polka dots. Of course, I wasn't going to say anything about it to him, his wardrobe is the least of my business. But still, little things like that annoy me, I guess. Even though they shouldn't.  
  
I don't like when I judge people so much. I know why I do it, too. Always looking for flaws and imperfections in other people only because I'm so insecure myself. You wouldn't have guessed, now would you? I have confidence in everything I say, and almost am never left speechless. I have an answer for everything. Still, it's easy to blame other people for this, though. I can say it's their fault, they made me like this, they made me cold and distant from my family and everyone else. But I know that's not true. Still, there are times when I believe that I'm the victim, that it's the world's fault for being so stupid and arrogant. So full of themselves. Stupid fuckers. It's weird, though. Sometimes I see people, children and adults, on the street or anywhere else, and they're happy. Just happy. People who can see the good in everything, even when other people may fall back and bury themselves, they still have hope. People who smile. People who laugh. People who aren't afraid to let others get close to them, to let others in. People who feel good about themselves and help others feel good as well. People who aren't afraid to fall in love, to let other people touch parts of their bodies I would never dream of exposing anymore. People who get hurt, but pick themselves up right away and try again. People who don't worry. And sometimes, I just...I just wish I could be like that. I wish I could be someone who feels comfortable with himself. I wish I could be someone who isn't afraid to just open up and scream at the top of his lungs for no apparent reason.  
  
Angels. That's what those people are. Angels.  
  
But why should I care? In the end, we're all just gonna kill each other anyway. Morbid: yes. False: Hell no! But obviously, if those people could see how ugly and fucked up our world really is, maybe they wouldn't be as happy anymore. Or, maybe they do know this world isn't such a wonderful place. But showing that you're scared makes other people scared, so they just keep smiling. Just keep smiling. Just keep smiling...  
  
  
Hey! Where're you going?  
  
I looked around my surroundings for a moment, then back in the direction I heard his voice come from.  
  
He was standing in the doorway of the pub. Apparently I had walked right past it. You coming in or not? His voice was teasing, knowing that he could rub this in my face sometime in the near future. That's the bad part about having a mind that wanders. You miss your cue almost all the time. The good part about it is when having a moronic conversation that doesn't seem to be going anywhere, like the ones Lamp and I have almost anytime that we're together, it helps to just tune out his voice for a while and just nod my head when his gaze meets mine. Yes it's cold, but what can I say? Lamp is stupid.  
  
I shrugged my shoulders from a distance away, putting on an apologetic face. I could see his shoulders moving up and down as he laughed from his position in the doorway of the bar as I headed back towards it. As I got closer I could see he had that look on his face, the look that he gave me as I walked towards the coat rack back in the office. It's the look that a man gives a woman as he watches while she takes off her cloths. I hated that look. So I wasn't at all surprised when he held the door for me, positioning his arms and legs in a certain way so that he looked like a prince moving aside so that the princess could go ahead of him. I hated being treated like royalty, especially when it was meant to be a joke. So, while walking past him through the door I did the first thing that came to mind. Kicked him in the nuts.  
  
He wrapped his arms around his middle and gave a few short gasps and moans, but never taking off that smile that was plastered across his face. I didn't find anything amusing about the whole situation. Well, actually, I guess it was somewhat amusing. Thinking about it again as we walked over to the counter I begin to smile. He saw this, and knowing that I wasn't mad at him, began to smile and laugh himself. I let a soft chuckle escape my lips, but quickly quieted down and wiped the smile off my face. I hated my smile. Ever since I was a little kid it had always been crooked and looked like a sneer or smirk, not at all like a good natured grin. I never smile unless I have to, and most of the time, I don't have to.  
  
We found two seats at the counter. The atmosphere in the bar was thick with the smell of tobacco and liquor, but I liked it. Well, SOME people like it. There was one T.V in the corner, with bad reception. There was something on about the presidential elections, preferably about Mr. Boon. I don't pay much attention to the race anymore, but I have a feeling this man has the upper hand. I think everyone knows he's gonna make it, nothing's fair in politics and I'm sure he didn't get in just playing by the rules. I sat down in one of the chairs, taking off my hat and scarf. Lamp was all ready taking off his jacket. Come to think of it, it was a bit stuffy in there, but I decided to leave my coat on for a few minutes. He held his hand out to me, almost directly over my hat and scarf, which I had placed on the counter.  
  
Want me to take those up for you? He asked, nodding his head over to the coat rack.  
  
Um....yeah, thanks I stampered, as I handed him my belongings and watched him make his way across the room. I sighed. I really didn't want to be here.  
  
When he made his way back he was laughing and started telling me about a funny bumper sticker they had hanging on the wall. Yeah, okay Lamp, whatever. I don't really care. He sat down next to me in the empty chair. The bar tender came over to us. He was a short man with a fairly big gut. He had piercings on both his ears, a mustache, and a poka dot button shirt under his apron. What'll it be, fellas? He asked, without even looking up as he wiped off the counter top. I was about to tell him I wanted a glass of red wine, any brand would do, just to relax after a long day. But surprise, surprise, Lamp decided to speak up and order for us both.  
  
Separate tabs? The bartender asked, for the first time looking at us.  
  
Lamp shook his head. Nah, put it on mine. He began to tap his fingers impatiently as he looked me in the eyes, a wide grin plastered over his face. I gave him my Are you fucking serious?' look as I lowered my head and lifted my eyebrows up. He just laughed. Of course, what else would he do? I threw my head back and let out an aggravated groan. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder, and then started patting me on the back.  
  
Hey c'mon! Lighten up, buddy!  
  
Lighten up? Buddy?!  
  
After all, he said, picking up his beer bottle and lifting it to a toast, this is our first   
  
  
  
  
  
  
.~.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Afterward, however, when we realized we were competing against each other, things just turned awkward, and our conversations ceased. When I finally won the position of Minister, he left.   
  
I'm not sure where he left to exactly, maybe out of state, or maybe he just managed to hide from me for as long as he did. Six months went by and I still hadn't heard from him. Sure, I tried calling a few times, but no one ever answered. Another few months went by and I realized from a fellow colleague that he was working in the same department as I. He had become a top level advisor to the president.  
  
He was right under my nose the whole time.  
  
President Boon(for that man had made it after all) introduced us to each other, saying that we would be working close by from now on. We nodded, and shook hands. It was as if we were meeting each other for the first time.  
  
  
  
  
Well, there you have it. A brief synopsis of my life. Well, maybe just a fraction of it really. It doesn't end here(though sometimes I wish maybe it did). There are still all the people I've met during my term as minister. Some people I will always remember, some that I wish I'd never met at all. But, this is me. This is who I am. A pale, skinny man with a button nose, crooked smile, who's a quarter Australian, quarter French, quarter Irish, quarter don'tknowwhatthehellIam with a mind that always wanders and eyes so blue they sometimes seem the color of Gatorade. Yup, this is me. I am the Minister of State. I am Skunk Kusai.   
  
And this is my story.  
  
  
  
End part 1  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Notes: *panting* Augh! This isn't very short for just a damn introduction!  
  
Skunk: Hey, why are you yelling at me? YOU were the one who wrote it!  
  
Author: True, true...I just need someone to vent all of my anger out on. Simple as that.  
  
Skunk: Well, why don't you your anger out on Ham Egg? No one likes him.  
  
Ham Egg: Don't leave me alone with her...(0_o)  
  
Skunk: Eh....?  
  
Ham Egg: She does terrible, terrible things...  
  
Author: Allright, that's enough...(To readers) So, what'd you guys think? Send me some reviews, baby! :) Don't worry, your favorite characters will be making their appearances very shortly. Such as...Rock!  
  
Fan girls: *screech and squeal*  
  
Author: Kenichi!  
  
Fan girls: *screech and squeal*  
  
Author: Shunsaku Ban!  
  
One Person: Yeah!  
  
Author: And of course, the mother load, Duke Red!  
  
Fan girls: *screeching, squealing, hollering, throwing panties and bras on the stage*  
  
Author: (pulls bra off her face) Okay, enough of that. Tell me what you guys think of it so far. Questions, comments, opinions, I wanna hear them all! ^_^ Till next time. Love ya.  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Duke of Red

  
  
Author's notes: It's weird. I've been debating whether or not to keep writing this. Meh, oh well. I have fun coming up with new ideas for this story, so it'll stay up here as long as even just one person keeps reading it. A little note on this. This second part was done completely out of random. Meaning, I sat down at my computer, and just started typing. No notes, no nothing. Sometimes that's the best way to write, and sometimes it just blows up in your face. Well, we'll see what happens.  
  
Thanks: Thank you to my friend Will, my friend Ayrean, my friend Liz M, my friend Stagsleap, and my friend RockofMarduk for the lovely reviews. I love you all so much!!! =.= (happy kitty face....err...whatever....)  
  
** Warnings: **More bad language ahead. Commence to shoving marshmallows in each ear.  
  
Disclaimer: I'll you......(shakes fist)   
  
Title: Bisses Mr. Minister  
  
Chapter: Duke of Red  
  
Rated: PG-13 to R  
  
Narration: Skunk Kusai  
  
OOC: Hmmmm......  
  
_And then you had to bring up reincarnation  
Over a couple of beers the other night.  
And now I'm serving time for mistakes  
Made by another in another life time.  
  
_ _- The Indigo Girls  
  
_**Duke of Red  
  
**They called him the Red Duke.  
  
Duke, by far, was an understatement of this man's elegance. His posture, the way he held that single glass of wine, his pressed suit, that rose pined to his jacket, his smile, that firm handshake, his smile....ah, his smile. It was no wonder he had been getting so much fame. He was new, he was crisp, something different. This banquette alone was held in his honor, for he was the one who administered and provided funding for the completion of Metropolis' grand Ziggurat, the pinnacle of man's achievement, the height in government, politics, marketing, stocks, agriculture, commerce, and though few have come to realize, military.  
  
The Ziggurat was completed just under a week ago, and this feast of epic proportions was to celebrate that. Music, dancing, talking, drinking, smoking, well rounded business men arguing over which bets are going to be the ones carried through, this is what I see each direction I turn. But, I don't mind. I can watch the world as it spins from my corner, much like I usually do at these nauseating gatherings. Did I mention I'm claustrophobic? Oh, how embarrassing.....  
  
I have my own special section reserved for me. This includes about five cubic space across from my left and my right, where I press myself up against the wall and try to look invisible. Most of the time it works.  
  
My feet are getting tired so I pull a chair over from one of the tables. I sit down, and look out. Most of the men on the dance floor do a very good job acting like their suits aren't bothering them. Mine's itchy as hell. And hot, too. Which is not a good combination considering winter was over six months ago. Officially that is. But it seemed to me it decided to quit two months prior to that. Stupid winter.  
  
Lamp walked over, and leaned against the wall next to me. He had already taken off his suit jacket, throwing it on the back of a chair, but I would never have the courage to do something like that. It's canon to look as best as one can at these gatherings. Either Lamp didn't care about the rule, or he really didn't know how stupid he was being. He looked at me, dug deep into his pocket, and handed me a handkerchief.  
  
I looked down, what the fu....  
  
You're drooling. You know, all over the place... He moved his hands around to indicate a big area.  
  
I blushed furiously. Lamp had always been good at detecting little facts and motions even when you tried to hide them your best. It was just now I realized that I was staring at the Duke profusely, non stop. Luckily, Lamp just saw that I was staring, not who I was staring at.  
  
Let's see..... He put his hand on his chin and rubbed it, much like a detective does when analyzing a case, and scrutinized the crowd. It's her, isn't it...? He pointed to a tall, blonde woman, whom I had never even seen before. I sighed, and just looking for an escape out of this situation, I nodded. Yes Lamp, I was staring at her.  
  
You're lying!  
  
I rolled my eyes, Well, what do you want from me? What does it matter who I was staring at, it's not like I'd tell you anyway...  
  
Why not?  
  
I turned to him, and stared. He lifted his shoulders up, and gave me his What?' look. I sighed and looked towards the ground, I said at last, you'd tell everyone in the whole district. Tomorrow morning I'll turn on the news only to hear about the Minister's new crush.  
  
Pfft....you worry too much. C'mon, you can trust me.... He moved his hand towards me as an attempt of comfort and friendship. Instead of welcoming it, I took an extra pair of gloves out of my pocket and whacked him over the head.  
  
Ow! You awful man! But he was laughing, and like always, I can never break him. I leaned against the wall and wiped my brow with my sleeve, then began to fan myself with my hand. Evidently, it doesn't work very well, and I just ended up wasting more energy.  
  
There was concern in his voice, but basically he knew it was nothing to worry about. He rolled his sleeves up.  
  
Don't do that.... I sat down in the chair again.  
  
Don't do what? He finished rolling them up and continued to lean against the wall, watching the world go by as we sit and complain to each other how hot it is.  
  
Don't roll your sleeves up like that. I crossed my arms but quickly decided against it. It makes you stand out in this place.  
  
He stuck his toung out and crossed his eyes, an indication of how uncomfortable the temperature was in this place. It's just looking at you gets me so hot.  
  
Now, and ordinary man would have said that as a joke, or referring to the heavy uniform I was wearing. But noooooo, not Lamp. Lamp was anything but ordinary. And as I continued to stare at him, the more he began to realize he had said something wrong, and the more I began to realize he was hinting to me about something......something I didn't really want to deal with right now. Christ it was hot....  
  
I'm going to kill you.  
  
The creepy guy actually had the nerve to look surprised. But, what I....!  
  
You know exactly what you did! Damnit, now I sound like a woman! You know what? Fuck this! And fuck you! I don't need to deal with this right now! It's too damn hot anyway! I'm gonna go take a piss!  
  
And piss I did.  
  
Ah yes, Lamp. Just a few months ago, we began talking again, as if nothing ever happened. It's not like I mind, in fact, I'm glad he doesn't bring up the past. But I can't help wondering what his connection is to me. It's almost like he couldn't go on without talking to me again. He's so stupid.  
  
..  
  
So, I guess what I'm trying to say is, you won because you were the better man, and because you'd make a much better minister of State than I ever could.  
  
I looked towards the ground. Lamp had just walked in on me suddenly while I was doing some paper work in my office. He stood there, with his hands in his pockets, smiling. We haven't talked in over a year, and now he walks in thinking everything can go back to the way it was. Asshole.  
  
I said, shrugging my shoulders, it's good to know you're not holding a grudge. He looked up at me and smiled. Yes, of course! But he said it a little too loud, a little too enthusiastically, so much that I knew he was hiding something. I didn't really care at this moment.  
  
Is that all you wanted? He looked at me once more, the smile slowly vanishing from his face, contemplating what I just said. It must have been a shock. When I looked at him with question written all over my face, waiting for his answer, he began to smile once more. Yes, yes. That's all I wanted to say. But he wasn't moving.  
  
I sighed, and looked towards my desk. I had so much work. Well then, could you....you know.... He stared at me. You know..... I got nothing. He looked towards the ground. he fidgeted uncomfortably. Should I....  
  
Lamp get out of my office.  
  
He was silent for a minute, just looking at the ground. Then, he lifted his head up, and smiled. Of course. Maybe I'll talk to you again sometime. And with that, he was gone.  
  
..  
  
When I left him standing there as I headed off towards the men's room, he had a look of dazed confusion on his face, much like the day he was born. Oh, my outbursts frighten him, but are one of the only kicks in my day. So, I'll continue.  
  
I stood in front of the mirror and stared. So white. My grandmother used to say it like a compliment. Oh Skunkie! You're so white!' Yeah, she was a little nuts. I turned on the water and let it run for a minute before sticking my hands under and collecting the cool discharge. I splashed my face and let it run down my neck. I sighed, and closed my eyes.  
  
Oh damnit! I forgot. Towels cost money now. There is a man by the door of the bathroom with towels. Ten bucks per towel. I dig furiously in my pocket for some money, but all I come up with is eighty two cents.  
  
This banquette is sponsored by the President's officials, I was just invited as a guest and to do some interviews I had been putting off for a while. So naturally, I thought it best not to bring my wallet. Or maybe I just forget. Yes, that seems more reasonable....  
  
  
  
I finally give up on my search for wealth and ask What can I get for eighty two cents?  
  
He hands me a tissue.  
  
Fuck.  
  
By now I assume people are taking their jackets off, so I do the same. Except by jacket' I mean my heavy Russian like dress with a belt. The thing weighed about half my weight. I used it to dry my face and then draped it over my shoulder. I would hang it behind a chair when I got back downstairs, but for now, my biggest concern was to get the hell away from there without anyone noticing it was me. I put my head facing the floor and began to walk quickly down the hall to the stairs. But, of course, because this is always the way my life ends up, I didn't quite make it there. The top of my head came in contact with someone's chest, and because my head was still facing towards the ground, I got a good look at their shoes. Hmmmmm, nice. They were polished.  
  
I quickly jumped back and stared upon the person I must have offended, the person I would have to explain my childish and queer actions to, the person who obviously now would have nothing to do with a man walking quickly down the hall with his head bent and the top of his shirt damp like he had fallen face first into a toilet. I stood back, and stared upon this person.  
  
At that exact moment, I figured out what it feels like to go into cardiac arrest.  
  
Standing in front of me, was none other, than the Red Duke himself.  
  
O! To have such an honor placed upon you! However, I'm not deserving of it. His suite, pressed and clean, that crisp rose pinned to his jacket, his eyes alive with wonder and astonishment, how perfect. He was perfect. And so was this situation. Out of all the times to run into someone with as much class and etiquette as him, this had to be the time. I could hear water dripping onto the carpet from my jacket and the tip of my nose, but all I could do is stare, my mind an endless void of emptiness. I did my best to think quickly, to tell him how unbelievably ecstatic I was to be facing him, this man, the one I want to be like, the one I admire, I want to say everything, I want to say something perfect, something to make him realize I'm not just some weirdo with a soaking wet shirt, something that will blow him away, I can do this, I've done it before....think Skunk! Think!  
  
  
  
Oh, you really thought this one through, didn't ya...? Pathetic....  
  
But he laughed.  
  
That was a surprise. My hopes began to rise just a bit, but as quickly as that happened, they plummeted right down again. Perhaps he was laughing at me? How crazy I must look, a humorous sight. I lowered my head in shame as he continued to laugh, but was taken aback when I felt his hand lightly on my jaw bone, lifting my face up to his view. He looked at me in the eyes, laughed and shook his head, as a mother would do when a child rips his jeans or does something so stupid that it's funny. He dug deep in his pocket, pulled out a handkerchief, and began wiping my face and drying my hair with it.  
  
Well, well, well.....this is a surprise now isn't it? His voice was just as I expected it to be, smooth and powerful, he knew who he was. I was just talking to your boss downstairs, told me you were something of a mystery. Guess now I know for sure! What a lovely smile. So, you must be Mr. Skunk Kusai, the minister! I must say, it is a true honor to finally be meeting you! No, no, no. The honor is all mine. Well now, I like your thinking! It is very uncomfortable down there, I was just going down to the bathroom to cool off as well, but apparently, from the looks of it, you forgot to dry yourself!  
  
I blushed a deep crimson. Why do I do stupid things if I know they're just going to blow up in my face afterwards? This always happens. I do things too quickly before thinking them through. But....he was smiling. Still. Which made me think maybe I wasn't as bad as I thought. That everyone else thought.  
  
He was still talking. And still drying my hair. Maybe he was so locked into what he was saying, he completely forgot to stop. God, he can talk a lot. Now my scalp is starting to hurt.  
  
......and you know what happens when you don't dry off completely? You get sick! And.... He looked at his watch. Goodness! Please excuse me Mr. Kusai...  
  
  
  
...but I must....pardon?  
  
I mean, if you want to, you can call me Skunk. No need to be so formal. And, I realize now from your talk how much of an important necessity a towel is. No sarcasm intended.  
  
Oh no. I think I must have said something wrong, because he just stood there for a few seconds staring at me. But, thank the Lord, he soon began to laugh once more. Smiling. Such a proud smile.  
  
You, my friend, are one of a kind. I hope we see much more of each other in the future. He took my hand in his own, and shook it with such force I thought I might fall over. When he let go, he straightened his tie, and began to look past me down the hall. Might you point me in the direction of the men's room?  
  
I nervously stood straighter, wracking my brain to try and remember what door on the left it was. Or was it the right? Shit.  
  
He must have sensed my insecurity and confusion, because he lightly put his hand on my shoulder and squeezed it. Fine, fine. Don't hurt yourself, now. I'm sure I'll be able to find it. He started past me down the hall, only to turn to me with a broad smile and say, See you around Mr. Kusai...I mean, Skunk. And he was gone.  
  
It took me a while to figure out if my pants were damp from sweat or if I wet myself while talking to him. I wouldn't be surprised if it was the later. Anyway, I must have passed out because the next thing I remember was the smell of really cheep cologne. When I opened my eyes...well, you can pretty much guess who was standing over me.  
  
Quick! Quick! We need to give him CPR! You pump your hands down on his chest, and I'll breath into his mouth! Lamp opened his mouth wide, ready and set to engulf mine in his. Luckily, that was the exact moment I woke up, realized where I was, and shoved my hand violently in his face.  
  
Ow! Oh, Skunk! Thank God you're alright. He took me into a big bear hug, me whipping my arms around his face, feeling like I might pass out again from lack of air. Careful sir... One of the paramedics came over to us and pried him off of me. Don't want him blacking out again.  
  
I looked lazily around. There were people everywhere, some from the party, a few doctors, and some men from the state house. No Duke Red.  
  
What happened? I rubbed my eyes tiredly, Lamp still hovering over me, ready to jump into action if I needed him. I pushed him away.  
  
The nurse said, helping me up, we think it was a combination of the heat and the clamminess. Me, I tend to black out when I'm in a lot of heat too.... Lamp butt in. And you have that heavy jacket and everything.  
  
Don't worry, she said, handing me a glass of water, you were only out for about fifteen minutes. Lamp began pushing me out of the crowd of people and down the stairs. Yeesh! Would you give this man some air! As he violently and quickly herded me down the stairs, I saw we got more people's attention. Is he alright? Whispering to each other. What happened to him? I covered my face with one of my hands as Lamp continued pushing me through the mob and towards the door.  
  
Don't worry buddy, he tried his best to comfort me, I'll get you out of this. I sighed and rubbed my temples. I could feel a headache coming on. Great, Lamp. Just great. You know I'm not a little kid. I can direct myself out of a crowd without any help.  
  
Shhhhh! You're delusional! You don't know what you're saying!  
  
Outside, Lamp called a cab for me and told them the address of my apartment. Of course, I could have very easily done all of that myself, but with Lamp's hands clamped tightly around my shoulders, getting ready if I should collapse again, it was very uncomfortable and embarrassing to even take my head out of my hands.   
  
I hate cabs. And cab drivers. And basically anything that has to do with cabs and cab drivers. During the ride home, I was bombarded constantly with questions, such as what it's like to be minister, how early do I have to get up in the morning to make it to work on time, do I get any sleep at all, was that guy outside my boyfriend or was he one of those creepy, psychotic fans that follow me everywhere.  
  
It's such an honor Mr. Minister to be driving you home! Uh huh, yeah, okay. I mean, you're the most famous person I ever had the pleasure of being in my cab! I just smiled and nodded. I want to sleep. Just get under the covers and forget this whole day ever happened.  
  
When the cab finally pulled up to my apartment, I handed the man a hundred dollar bill. Keep the change. I quickly leapt from the car and sped up my stairs. Have a nice night Mr.... But the door was already slammed shut, me on the other side leaning up against it, sighing deeply. I threw my jacket on the couch on flopped myself down on my bed, my feet dangling over the edge. I could feel my cat, Mr. Mookie, rubbing his face up against my toes and nibbling on them.  
  
Nice to see you too. I rolled over on my back, picked up the remote, and turned my T.V. to the news. A young woman was on the screen.  
  
...and tonight, for a little bit of lighter news, The minister of State, Skunk Kusai, blacked out this evening at a banquette for Duke Red celebrating the completion of the Ziggurat. Officials say he was only out for a short time and there is nothing to worry about. He left a short time ago in good condition. Back to you, Bill...  
  
I turned it off, and stayed on my bed for a few more minutes, my mind a blank. I threw the remote on my pillow, got up, went to the bathroom, and slammed my head against the door a few hundred times.  
  
Author's Notes: That's it for chapter two. In Chapter three, some more of your favorite characters will come in. Ta ta! And remember, reviews keep the world spinning! Keep em coming! 


	3. 1469

Authorís Notes: Yes, alright, I AM taking a break from Call Me Kenichi  
for a while...

Kenichi: A while? Itís been like 8 years!

Author: Yeah, why donít you go have another cigarette.

Kenichi: Hmmm, I guess I could...

Author: Anyway, rest assured I will be continuing it eventually. Enjoy chap. 3

Disclaimer: Que-est ce que c?est?

îAlright, Iíve shown you the dinning hall, the ball room, the greenhouse, the lecture hall, the announcement hall, the offices, the board rooms, we walked in on some board meetings, the kitchen... letís see...î Duke Red furrowed his brow as he was deep in thought. He snapped his fingers. ìAh yes! My office! Come, this way!î He put his arm around my shoulder, in a friendly fashion  
of course, and led me down the vast hallway to the elevator. It was obvious he couldnít go anywhere without being followed. A simple tour around the Ziggurat attracted the attention of the Dukeís two body guards along with three other right hand men.

Actually, to tell you the truth, I was only being toured around the second top half of the miraculous building, floors forty through eighty. There was  
some political press circling my vicinity that the Ziggurat was not just a government building. Iíve also heard rumors that there are military weapons and  
training floors reserved for Marduks. Well, theyíre not rumors anymore, this paranoia and secrecy with which this powerful man keeps floors off limits just feeds the fire and leads me to believe all too well that something is up.

However, Iíve known this for a while, but have held my tongue. The Duke notices this, and has taken a particular shine to me. I donít blab his secrets, he allows me to share in the luxuries of his fabulous life. Anyway, the topics are taboo, and any mention of them creates an unwelcome atmosphere. So for now, Iíll just sit back and enjoy the ride. Besides, heís not doing anything that would hurt anyone. So whatís the problem? Yessiree, the Duke and I have an unstable friendship that can turn into an all out war at the drop of a hat.

Thatís politics for ya.

We got to the elevator and one of Duke Redís body guards pressed the top button. I watched the light blink and then come to a stop as the doors opened. Standing there, dressed in the presented uniform, was a young (very young!)Marduk with curly brown hair. He was wearing sunglasses and was carrying a folder of papers in his hand. He put his other hand over his mouth and yawned.

îRock!î

Rock jumped ten feet at hearing the Dukeís booming voice.  
îF- father!î The papers he was carrying fell all over the floor.

îHere, I got them...î I knelt down and helped the young man pick up the possessions heíd dropped. He kept his eyes toward the floor and worked diligently, quickly, obviously greatly embarrassed by the situation.

One of the Dukeís body guards held the elevator door open with his arm as the Duke stood behind them, shoulders heavy, his arms behind his back.

îDonít help him, Minister, heís not a little boy anymore, he can do it himself.î

îUmmm...î I didnít know what to say. Apparently the Duke was very short with his son. Luckily, Rock managed to pick up all the papers before I had a chance to open my mouth.

Rock brushed past me and stood infront of his father. He bowed. He bowed with the loyalty of a servant, and with the grace of a... well a princess. He straightened his body upright once more and attempted to walk down the vast  
hallway to the Mardukís reserved living quarters.

îYouíre forgetting something...î

The young man stopped in his tracks, turned around, and walked briskly over to where I stood next to the Duke. He bowed.

îThank you for your help, sir. Itís an honor to finally meet you.î

I felt awkward being spoken to with such character and grace. I felt important, tall, like I could step on this young man with my foot and squash him like a bug. I looked over at the Duke, hoping that heíll give me some hint about what to do. I was at a complete loss for words.

He merely smiled, his head tilt up, looking down at Rock with judgmental eyes.

I nodded my head. ìUm, sure. No problem.î

He straightened his body once more and faced the Duke.

îThank you, father.î

Out of the corner of my eye I saw the Duke tense and his eyes narrow. I looked back down the hall at Rockís silhouette growing ever smaller until he turned a corner and was gone. We stepped into the elevator. I watched the Dukeís body guards bow down toward him until the doors closed and the two of us where secured in the box for the long ride up to his office.

We were silent for a moment until I decided to break the ice, which we all know is a bad idea

îYour son Rock is a fine young...î

îHeís not my son.î

îOh. But he called you...î

îI know what he called me. Donít ever listen to him.î

I locked my jaw and didnít open it again until we got to our desired floor.

ìAh! Here we are...î He walked out ahead of me and down a vast hallway. Two giant wooden doors with gold embroidery were waiting for us at the end. I followed, obiediantly, I didnít dare wander. Two other separate guards were standing at full attention outside the magnificent room, waiting with loyalty for their master to approach. They opened the giant doors and Duke Red lead me into his eagleís nest, so to speak.

It was a masterpiece, something out of a fairytale. Gold and silver and jewels. It was magical. The room stretched out vastly to an enormous glass wall overlooking the city, his city. I didnít even dare crane my head up to look at the ceiling. I wasnít ready.

ìThis right here is my desk, used for working, of course, and sometimes for sneaking in a quick nap when no oneís around.î He laughed at his own joke, but I didnít hear him.

ìSir?î

I turned quickly, and walked over to where he stood. ìSorry...î I must have been distracted by a picture on the wall. A pretty girl with gold curls.

I moved quickly over to where he was standing but stopped short. My eyes fell on the gleaming wood and ivory that was his desk. I ran my hand along the surface, enjoying how it felt. I could feel his eyes on my hand, and I could see his face now. Proud, smug, a look that said, ìYes! Thatís my rich, expensive desk! You want to touch it, donít you?î And I did want to touch it, which surprised me, because Iíve never found desks to be sexually arousing before

As euphoric as my handís trip was, I had to stop short when I brushed my hand up against a framed picture, knocking it over. A low noise abrupted from deep inside the Duke, but before I could take any caution in that warning, I picked up the picture from where it fell and scrutinized it. A pretty girl with gold curls.

ìThis your daughter?î Of course I didnít need to ask, I could tell immediately. They looked exactly alike.

ìYes, but...î

ìMy goodness, sheís gorgeous! Like an angle! You must be very proud.î

He stared at me for a moment, as if he were in shock. I didnít think I said anything wrong. After all, isnít it almost implied that you compliment somebody's child?

I was glad when I saw a small smile form across his face, and his eyes soften. He walked over to me and grasped the picture out of my hands. A little too quickly, a little too abruptly.

ìYes, I am.î

ìIím tired of this bullshit, Skunk...î

Oh no. It was the goons.

ìYou come back to your office late, if youíre ever in there at all, you snoop around, and you barely tell us anything.î

ìNot to worry gentlemen, I...î

ìYouíre fucking around, arenít you Kusai?î

I sighed and let my pen drop to the table. I put my head in my hands and messaged my temples as I listened to their voices drone in and out over my hunched body.

Man #1: I heard he gave away top secret information to the Dukeís military of Marduks.

Man #2: Really? I heard they were both in on scheme together.

Through the ever thickening voices of co-workers, I could scarcely make out a familiar voice heading my way, and for once, was very happy to see the man in which that voice belonged to.

ìOkay, listen up people! Iím doing lunch orders today because Sandra is still on maternity leave, so I need the money now if you...î

Man #1: Donít you have something more important you should be working on, Lamp?

ìWhat, you mean like the relationship Iím building up with your wife?î

Zing.

Man #1: You son of a...!

A fist grazed the air, making a sharp whistle as it sped through the open space. Lamp, making a high pitched noise, ducked out of the way and ran behind a bookcase. Not being someone to win fights, or get caught in a fight for that matter, he scooted over to the open door.

ìSkunk!î He called from the door. ìCome to my office, I need to talk with you about something!î And with that, he was gone.

I was left staring at the empty space in the door, not sure what to make of the scene that took place infront of me. Whatever he wanted to talk about, it couldnít have been that important. I opened up my laptop and resumed typing.

Man #2: I donít like that guy, he just takes up space. I mean, does anyone know what his job is?

I laughed under my breath. Does Lamp even know?

Man #1: Next time I see that little gremlin Iím gonna pull out his eyes.

It was 10. At night. I rummaged around at my desk looking for my aspirin to bring home with me, my eyes focused out the window as my hand did the blind work. Lamp works in another building than me, but itís still part of the same facility. Our offices are directly across from each other, he in district 11, me in district 10. In his office, the light was still on, and I could scarcely see his silhouette sitting at his desk. He was doing... something. Thatís for sure, though I couldnít make it out. I gave up and looked down at my desk, snatching the aspirin.

Outside, the summer night invaded my lungs. It was sweet but sticky. I raised my hand to call for a cab, but gravity was particularly strong tonight, and my arm did not have the strength. My hand dropped to my side. I looked up and over to the separate building, that single light taunting me, glowing brighter each time I looked at it. I crossed the street and opened the doors.

The air conditioner was turned off, of course, because most of the people had already gone home. I walked to the elevator and pressed 32. On the long ride up I chuckled to myself, being reminded of the afternoon I spent with the Duke yesterday. Of course this time it wasnít an awkward silence because no one else was in the moving box with me. I blushed, but the smile did not leave my face.

When I got off, I had to stop for a moment and remember which number his office was.

ì1,469.î

I quickly walked down the hall, my strides long and fierce. Part of me was angry. Angry that this stupid gesture had captured my interest, making me anxious to see what was going on. Angry because I make a big deal out of everything, not being able to help it. Like this. Chances are, heís probably still working. But I always manage to conjure up the worst possible scenarios.

I found his office and swung the door open. I donít bother knocking anymore. Iím probably the one person who has earned the right not to.

He didnít look up right away. I could tell by the way he was slouching, calm and comfortable, that he knew it was me. He was looking at something in his lap, so naturally, my eyes followed.

A cootycatcher.

A homemade one at that. Probably something he constructed while bored, which he always seemed to be.

Except when I was around.

His hands moved playfully inside the paper, probably to a rhyme he was reciting in his head. It was strangly relaxing. Lamp always did odd things, but this, I didnít know what to think. It was moronic, yet... sweet.

I felt his gaze on me, and moved my eyes up to meet his. He was smiling, but it wasnít his normal happy face staring back at me. He looked worn and tired. My toes moved nervously inside my shoes, not sure how to break the ice. Lamp and I arenít friends. Friends would never have this problem.

So here goes.

ìWhatís up?î

He furrowed his brow, obviously insulted.

ìI donít know what you mean.î He rumaged through papers on his desk, trying to look like he was doing something.

ìWhy didnít you jump when I slammed the door?î

ìI heard you walking down the hall.î

ìHow did you know it was me?î

He shrugged. ì I guess I just know your walk.î

ìThatís bullshit. You canít KNOW somebodyís walk.î

ìYeah, but I was right.î

ìIt could have been anyone... it didnít NEED to be me... it doesnít always fucking need to be about me...!î

ìWhy are you mad?î

I threw my briefcase into the wall. It hit a vase on the way down, sending the two things crashing to the floor. A dent in the wall and brocken glass littered around his desk.

His smile had vanished, replaced by a look that was simply unreadable.

ìYouíre full of shit, Lamp! Full of shit! Just tell me what you want and quit fucking around! No more of these games! Fuck all of these games! Iím tired of the bullshit...!î

He sighed heavily and leaned back in his chair. He was angry. It was one of the first times I had ever seen him angry, and it gave me a certain respect for him, if only for a couple of seconds. Here I was trying to scare him with an outburst, and he shot back with a look of wisdom and maturity. Like he was expecting this and knew exactly what to do.

I looked over to the wall. I messed it up good. my eyes moved to the floor and gazed on the painted glass, a masecre of flowers. This was a big deal. I felt like a child, like I was ten again. And Lamp was the adult about to lecture me. I didnít expect this. I didnít want this. It was kind of funny, if not a bit ironic.

ìI want that cleaned up.î

ìFuck you.î

He laughed.

ìTell me what you want.î

ìI WANTED to go out to lunch with you...î

ìPfft!î

ì...but itís a little too late for that. How ëbout dinner?î

I knelt down and started picking up the bigger pieces of glass, all the while mumbling incoherently under my breath. Iíd get the smaller pieces with a vacum or something. See theyíre too small to pick up with your fingers, and they kinda get stuck in the carpet. So even if you manage to pick up all the little pieces you can find, there are still a million others hiding in the carpet that you didnít see. So you walk barefoot in your office and then Whammo!...

ìSo how about it?î

ìItís 10:30.î

Technically that wasnít an answer to his question, so he still kept his eyes on me. But I picked up glass. When it was obvious I wasnít about to answer him, he picked up the cootycatcher.

ìPick a number! Ummmm, 7! 1-2-3-4...î

ìPut that down...î

ì5-6-7. Pick a color! Purple. P-U-R-P-L-E. Will Skunk go out with me?î

He lifted up the flap. I held my breath.

He read the words, and then crumpled up the paper and threw it in the trash.

ìWait... what did it say?î

ì ëTry again in an hour.í Anyway it doesnít matter,î he got up and put his jacket on, ìIím taking you out for Chinese.î

ìI donít like Chinese.î I threw the glass in the garbage.

ìYeah, but youíll like this place.î

I threw my hands up in the air and looked around the room, as if to get a glance from a person or anything that would share my opinion about how rediculous this was.

ìGo to dinner with me, Skunk.î

It wasnít a question. I stared at the ground.

I looked out the window of the cab. The sidewalk was going by way too fast, and it made me nervous. I watched people walking down the street. Everbody was taking off their jacket, fanning themselves with their hands. It was humid this night, but it was nice in the cab. It was cool. It made me wish the ride would never end, so I woundnít need to step outside into the steam. So I wouldnít need to eat fried rice and dumplings.

ìJust for the record,î I said to Lamp, ìIím only doing this ëcause I feel bad for ruining your wall.î

ìMmmm...î He was gazing out the window, looking at the passing cars, but not seeing them. His face looked tired, his eyes squinting and his jaw tight. His smile gone. He was thinking about something, but it probably wasnít important. He didnít strike me as a person who dwells on things too long, or who worries. He kept his body completely still, even while sitting in a cramped cab. Me, I have to move my feet around, twich my hands, or scrunch up my toes. Itís a nervouse habit. But Lamp always has the ability to look comfortable, no matter what position heís thrust into. I turned away and looked out the window, my leg bouncing rapidly up and down. I thought of the Duke.

The place was called ìMadam Woks,î so I know itís gonna suck. It was a small resturaunt tucked behind a bank in the less rural part of Top Gate. Lamp stopped when he got to the door and whiped his feet.

ìI go here all the time,î he said, ìbecause I live close by.î He tapped the last of the dirt from his shoes and stepped in, me close behind.

We got a seat by the window and I was glad. Looking outside makes me feel less trapped. Plus, a draft was coming in through the cracks of the glass, and it felt nice in the hot resturaunt. Lamp took his jacket off and put it next to him on the booth. ìYou know why itís nice going to a place like this?î

I narrowed my eyes and glared at him.

ìItís nice because people think they recognize you from T.V, but then they think well why would someone famous come to a crap-shack like this? After a while they just assume youíre a look alike.î

I turned around and looked at the kitchen. It was the kind that is open for public viewing, so you can tell when your food is ready. I heard screaming and pans sizzling, lots of movement and busy work.

ìYou hungry?î

I shrugged.

ìAre you gonna talk to me at all?î

ìThis isnít my fault. I didnít want to come.î

ìYou could have told me that.î

ìNo I couldnít!î

He looked confused.

ìIf I said that, you would have tricked me or something, with your mind games. You would have trapped me into going. Or made me feel guilty.î

The waitress brought water.

ìI would have ended up going anyway.î

ìWell,î he took a sip of water and then put it down again, ìletís just let karma be karma, hm?î

ìWhat does karma have to do with anything?î

ìYou ruined my wall and now youíre paying for it.î

I couldnít come back with anything that would have topped that.

We both ordered shrip with rice. I had a beer, Lamp was content with his water. I chewed, and looked out the window.

ìItís good, isnít it?î

ì...î

ìYouíre thinking about the Duke, arnít you?î

ìYes.î

ìWow! Youíre not passive at all, are you?î

ìI knew that was coming, I was just bracing myself for it.î

ìAfter all, this is what the whole ëdinner dateí is about, right?î

ìYouíre no different from everyone else.î

ìWhat do you mean?î

ìI canít tell you anything about that administration. And besides, what makes you think youíre any more special? Why would I choose to tell you? Give me one good reason.î

ìI donít expect you to tell me anything. I mean, figuring out what that guyís up to isnít really my first priority.î

ìWell, then why am I here?î

ìSkunk, Iím so jealous of him.î

ìWho isnít? I mean heís got everything. Heís got anything anyone could ever want.î

ìBut I only want one thing that he has.î

ìWhat, his helicopter?î

Lamp choked. Water from his mouth went back into the glass. He coughed, he laughed, I wasnít really sure which one. When he caught his breath again, he put his glass down and looked at me, love on his face. He beamed, happy and amused. As quick as he could, before I could even guess what was happening, he put his hand on top of mine. Two creatures entwined on the table next to the shrimp shells. I looked at him, his face so happy. This was all he had. I left my hand under his, feeling warm fingers massage my knuckles.

The waitress came over, a tray of fortune cookies in her grasp. I snatched my hand back, quickly, before she could see, and returned it to its hiding place under the table. He left his on top of the table. Naked, vulnerable, and exposed.

The tray was placed down before us. I grabed the chocolate cookie before he could reach it.

ìGreat...î He slowly moved to pick up the manilla colored one. I opened mine, and took out the slip of paper that was nestled in the center.

ìWassit say?î

I squinted my eyes, trying my best to read in the dim lights.

ìLucky numbers: 1-4-6-9î

Lamp leaned back. Content.

Iíd love some feedback. Sorry again for the wait.


	4. apologies to readers of ch 3

Apologies for the content in chapter three. Iím about to bitch slap my mac, it canít do anything anymore. Iím sorry for all the weird symbols in between words and what not. Iíll try typing on my laptop from now on. Maybe it will work beter.


End file.
